


Important (Updated)

by AngleJoyce



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:17:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngleJoyce/pseuds/AngleJoyce
Summary: I tagged all those fandoms and relationships to get people's attention. Please, just read what I wrote. It'll only take a minute of your time.You know I never do these things unless it's important.





	Important (Updated)

**Author's Note:**

> I tagged all those fandoms and relationships to get people's attention. Please, just read what I wrote. It'll only take a minute of your time.
> 
> You know I never do these things unless it's important.

If I don't come online/update/post stories at all any more in a few months it's because article 13 passed and they're gonna filter and probably block all sites and platforms and apps for people in Europe. I don't think email will be affected but that's about it.

I'm sorry for everyone who expected a fic or anything but this article 13 that passed will affect everyone in Europe. So maybe even your favourite fanfic writers and artists.

We still have time to stop this. Please help us in Europe. Writing and making art, and talking to my friends in Canada and America are some of the few things that's keeping me happy and alive.

 

saveyourinternet.eu

 

\--update--

 

Welp. Article 13 and 11 passed. I guess my access to the internet (including AO3) will be limited soon. If I stop updating things, and stop posting art, then you know why. 


End file.
